marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on Robbie and Gabe Reyes
The Attack on Robbie and Gabe Reyes was the attempt to murder Eli Morrow, planned by Joseph Bauer. As both Bauer and Morrow were obsessed by the Darkhold, Bauer hired the Fifth Street Locos to kill Morrow in a hit-and-run. By a twist of fate, however, the Fifth Street Locos instead attacked Robbie and Gabe Reyes, who were driving Morrow's car. After leaving them for the dead when the car crashed, Johnny Blaze arrived on the scene, and imbued Robbie with the Spirit of Vengeance, making him the new Ghost Rider. Gabe, on the other hand, was just lucky enough to come out with his life, as he had sustained a spinal injury severe enough that it rendered him paraplegic. Background Joseph and Lucy Bauer became obsessed with the Darkhold, a book containing endless knowledge. The two decided to create an experiment where they could create matter from nothing. Eli Morrow grew greedy and sought out to obtain the Darkhold for himself. In order to prevent him from doing so, Joseph hired the Fifth Street Locos to kill him. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.05: Lockup Attack is caught stealing the Hell Charger]] One night, Robbie Reyes sought to win a street race in Los Angeles against a Fifth Street Locos gang member in Eli Morrow's car. He was caught stealing the vehicle by Gabe Reyes but managed to convince him to accompany him in the car. As they drove off, a van with Fifth Street Locos gangsters followed them. While driving, Robbie and Gabe began discussing that Morrow wasn't himself due to difficulties at Momentum Labs, saying that his boss was insane, while also making remarks about how confident Robbie was in the upcoming street race. and Gabe Reyes get into a car crash]] The same van drove past them and stopped in front of them at a red light. The Fifth Street Locos members revealed themselves and set the car on fire. Robbie managed to drive away from the van and remove the fire. A second car chased them, pulled alongside them and shot both Robbie and Gabe. Robbie lost control of the car and crashed in the middle of the freeway. During the crash, Robbie was flung out of the vehicle and died upon impact to the street, while Gabe had lost the use of his legs. resurrects Robbie Reyes]] When Robbie was flung, he had silently prayed to anyone that could have been listening that Gabe was spared. A voice had heard him and replied to his prayers. The same person had arrived on a motorcycle, pulled Gabe out of the car and resurrected Robbie back to life, but imbuing him with the Spirit of Vengeance that would transform him into a flaming, demonic skeleton-like being known as the Ghost Rider.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.06: The Good Samaritan Aftermath The day following Robbie's transformation into Ghost Rider, a furious Reyes killed all the members of the Fifth Street Locos. Joseph Bauer, along with his wife Lucy, Frederick, Hugo and Vincent were all, through Bauer's experiment transformed into spiritual entities after Eli Morrow attempted to kill them, leading to his arrest. During the South Ridge Penitentiary Riot where S.H.I.E.L.D. and Reyes broke out Morrow, Reyes found Santino Noguera, the sole surviving member of the now-defunct Fifth Street Locos. Reyes took it upon himself to unleash the Ghost Rider, who - wanting vengeance for Gabe's paralysis - then incinerated him in his cell. Robbie later confessed the origins of how he became the Ghost Rider to Gabe, telling him of how Johnny Blaze resurrected him from the dead. References Category:Events